


Where To Find Them

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Harry and Luna strike up a correspondence after the war.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 151
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Where To Find Them

Dear Harry,

Romania is very cold right now, but Charlie has been just as friendly as you promised, and I have gotten so many wonderful pictures of dragons and - of course - the Draconic Bustlenests which infest their caves! My father will be so happy. Keep an eye out for the next edition of the _Quibbler_ : it will definitely have a full article on the Bustlenests!

Thank you so much for your letter of introduction to Charlie. He’s been lovely, and he has some friends in Russia who he says will be happy to host me for a few weeks while I look for the rare Russian Bluenose Niffler.

I hope Auror training is going well!

All the best,

Luna

_Dear Luna,_

_Those were some very interesting pictures in the_ Quibbler _. I don’t think I expected a Bustlenest to look quite so ~~menacing~~ ~~spiky~~ remarkable. Are they dangerous at all? Hopefully Nifflers won’t be, at any rate. Charlie wrote to say he quite liked having you visit and that Norbert hopes you’ll come by again soon. Did you make friends with a Hungarian Horntail?_

_Auror training is fine. Ron is enjoying being kind of famous for once. I ~~wish they’d stop calling me the Boy Who Conquered~~ am doing well enough. Hermione and Ginny send their love._

_-Harry_

Dear Harry,

Russia is delightful! I have learned so much about vodka. I have not found a Bluenose Niffler, unfortunately, because they _hibernate_! This is wonderful to know - no other type of Niffler hibernates! It must be a specialization specific to this cold climate. I will have to come back in the summer to try again! For now, I think I will head south; my new friends here in Russia have some acquaintances in India. Perhaps I will find a Jargoose nest! They’re a type of Jarvey that crossbred with mongoose - mongooses? Mongeese? - in India, and exclusively hunt magical snakes!

I am glad Ron is enjoying Auror training, and please give my love to Hermione and Ginny in return. What sort of things have you been learning recently? Who else is in training?

All my best,

Luna

_Dear Luna,_

_I hope you did not learn about vodka the hard way. George and Angelina have just taught me about Firewhiskey, and I now have a headache larger than my head. Thank Merlin it’s a Saturday. I have a lot of reading to do for training, but I can do that tomorrow. (That sound you just heard is Hermione screaming at the thought of putting off studying.)_

_It’s weird - there’s not a lot of the old Aurors left, after the war and then Kingsley cleaning house at the Ministry. A lot of the trainees ~~weren’t there when the war ended and feel like they’ve got something to prove~~ are a few years older than I am and are very eager to go hunting Dark wizards, but don’t know what that _means _. They think last year was an adventure. ~~I feel so much older than them.~~ I don’t know how to tell them it was mostly terrifying and horrible. I think I stopped believing adventures were fun by the end of first year._

_I hope you find your Jargooses (Jargeese?). Have fun in India!_

_-Harry_

Dear Harry,

I hope you got my present! Customs can be so finicky about live animals.

India has been wonderful, just amazing! I _did_ find the Jargooses, obviously, and also so many other new creatures - things that aren’t _anywhere_ in _Fantastic Beasts_. There’s nothing for it; I’m going to have to write my own book. Do ask Hermione if she’d mind helping out with that?

My new friends in India have pen-pals in Egypt, so I’m off there. Isn’t there a Weasley brother in Egypt? Could you send me his contact information, please? I’m hoping to investigate the Sand-Burrowing Spiderfish.

Harry, I have to ask: do you _want_ to be an Auror? It doesn’t sound like you’re enjoying training very much. You did so much for all of us. You can be done saving the world now, if you want to be. You _can_. You could be a wood-worker, or a Quidditch player, or a teacher, or just come travel the world with me, if you wanted to. Dreams change. You’re allowed to change your mind.

You’ll always be a hero, no matter what.

Hugs,

Luna

_Dear Luna,_

_Gef the Jargoose sends his regards. ~~Why did you send me a Jargoose?~~ He has decided that being a store Jargoose is much more fun than running about my flat all day, and is now helping George in the Wheezes shop. George is delighted to have a partner in mischief. Gef tells me all the chaos he’s caused every evening._

_Hermione says she’d be very pleased to help you put a book together, and will write to you herself to set that up. She’s going to color-code your notes, I hope you realize this._

_I told Bill Weasley you’d be coming to Egypt, and he says he and Fleur would be happy to put you up for a while, as long as you don’t mind that Victoire is a bit screamy at the moment. I’ve put his Floo address at the bottom of this letter._

_~~Am I allowed to not be an Auror? Wouldn’t people be disappointed? What else can I DO that isn’t hunting Dark wizards?~~ Thanks, Luna. I’ll think about it._

_-Harry_

Dear Harry,

Egypt is so nice! Bill and Fleur are lovely, and little Victoire really likes my earrings. Fleur knew where to find the Spiderfish _and_ the very rare Sand Billiwigs! I have so many wonderful pictures! The outline for my book is coming along very nicely; I am going to have to spend years putting it together, but that’s alright, I like traveling. I meet so many lovely people and see so many amazing things! And Fleur says she knows someone in Brazil, so I’m off across the ocean soon - South America, here I come!

You’re quite correct that Hermione has started color-coding the notes I’m sending back to her. We’re going to have to figure out whether I want to organize things by rarity, location, level of danger, or something else entirely! I think location makes the most sense, really, but then what to do about creatures that can be found in many places? Maybe alphabetical is the way to go. What do you think?

I know there’s a lot of people who expect all sorts of things from you, Harry, but your friends just want you to be happy. _I_ want you to be happy.

Hugs,

Luna

_Dear Luna,_

_Brazil, huh? If you meet a very friendly boa constrictor, tell him I said hello. (Long story, tell you next time I see you in person.)_

_Gef the Jargoose sends his love and also asks for magical Brazilian snakes because he wants to know how they taste. We have discovered that garden snakes which have been enchanted count as magical snakes, so feeding him has gotten a bit easier. Feel free to just hex a couple of perfectly ordinary Brazilian snakes and send them along if you don’t want to find magical ones._

_I talked to Professor McGonagall the other day. She says that if I finish my Auror training, it counts as a Defense Mastery - I knew that, but I didn’t_ know _that, you know? - and a Defense Mastery means I’m qualified to teach at Hogwarts. I could have the DA position if I wanted it. I don’t know if I do. Certainly not right_ now _. I couldn’t teach kids I went to school with. It’d be too weird. But maybe in five or six years, when everyone has graduated…_

_Maybe I’ll talk to Viktor about professional Quidditch. Or maybe I’ll take a gap year and come join you and travel the world together. But I think you’re right, and Auroring…_

_I almost killed someone in training today. We were sparring, and I cast Expelliarmus - everyone laughs at me for using it so much, or they_ did _\- and he didn’t get a shield up in time, and my spell bounced him against the wall hard enough to almost break his neck. He’s going to be in St. Mungo’s for another day. If I did that in the field, I could kill some poor idiot thief or something, someone who doesn’t deserve it. Turns out having been through a war doesn’t mean I’d be good at being a peacetime Auror._

_Kingsley says if I want to, I can join the task force that’s hunting down the last of the Death Eaters. At least then I wouldn’t have to worry about killing people who haven’t_ done _anything. But I don’t -_

_I don’t want to kill anyone else, Luna. It’s not glorious, or brave, or anything like that. It’s just horrid. Sometimes it’s necessary, but it’s horrid._

_Ron says I’ll get better with time, and I can’t let one mistake scare me off Auroring for good. I don’t know. I’ll finish training, anyway. Then we’ll see._

_Thanks._

_-Harry_

Dear Harry,

I’ve sent along a box of snakes for Gef - I turned them all different colors, hopefully that will be enough magic! Tell me if they do in fact taste different to him!

I’ll be coming back to England in a month or so, to organize my pictures from this trip and talk to Hermione about the book. Would you like to get dinner while I’m back? I’d love to see you in person. I have so many stories that just wouldn’t be as good on paper! I’ve seen so many amazing things here in Brazil - there are so many creatures I’d never even _heard_ of, it’s wonderful - and I want to know how you’re doing!

Extra hugs,

Luna

_Dear Luna,_

_Gef says thank you for the snakes, and they are apparently juicier (?) than English snakes. He likes the ones you turned pink the best._

_Let me know when you get back. I’ll buy you dinner, and we can trade stories. I’ve got a lot to tell you, too._

_-Harry_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Epistolary."


End file.
